Praetor
by C.lupus-sekirei
Summary: A what if story. What if Percy and Reyna grew closer to each other? Read on to find out.
1. Deal

Praetor- Perna fanfic 1

Deal

Before the trio chosen could go for their quest, Reyna asked Percy to meet her in the principia to discuss a few things, and the quest is not on the top of her agenda. Reyna wasn't sure when it started but she is sure that Percy Jackson is making her feel something that she thought was only reserved for Jason. Love. When she first saw him, all that she felt for him was distaste, may be even hate, but slowly or rather, quickly, her distaste turned into admiration, her hate turned into love. It was hard for her to convey these types of emotions, especially since she is the only praetor in camp; she needed to be strong and steady. She walked inside the principia and saw that a certain black haired, sea-green eyed demi god Son of Neptune already seated on one of the praetor chairs, that really got her blood to rise, since it's Jason's chair but she couldn't help but think that being seated in that chair suited him 'Much more than Jason' she thought to herself. He tried get up but she stopped him. She threw her dagger towards the table, the blade pointing towards him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he tried to ask her. "If it's the chair-" she didn't let him finish.

"It's not you." She hissed. "I hate it when Octavian starts his unruly mouth." She scowled even more.

Percy couldn't help but smile at her. He found that Reyna looked rather cute when she's ruffled. Reyna noticed his smile, 'oh that smile' she thought inwardly 'that smile is so…' she didn't have time to continue her thought because Percy interrupted her reverie.

"Ugh, Reyna, is there something on my face? You've been starring at me." Percy interjected. Reyna blushed slightly at being caught doing what has become her favorite past time, stare at Percy.

"Never mind that." She returned her stone façade. "Do you really not remember anything?" she asked him, her two dogs aurum and argentums standing at attention on the sides of the table. "Do you remember the island?"

"I'm sorry, I really can't remember." He said apologetically.

"Fine." Reyna said in a long sigh. "But remember this Percy Jackson, you destroyed my home once, and I won't let you sit idly by watching my second home be destroyed." She continued on. Her gaze, her black eyes staring dead straight into his sea-green eyes.

"I promise I'll do what I can, no, I promise I'll save this camp; I know I've only been here for like two days, but this is my home now." He gave her another smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Tha-Thanks." She stuttered, a second blush slowly creeping up on her face. "I believe you're going to be the one that will make or break this quest, I could feel that you've been in this kind of situation before, you have this aura around you." She said, but she added in her mind 'and that aura fits mine perfectly.'

"Thank you Reyna but really, you're giving me way too much credit." Percy said sheepishly.

"Percy, not if but when you come back on the Feast of Fortuna, when the elections for the second praetor will be held, I want someone who's a warrior, not a schemer at my side, you will find that I can be a valuable… friend." Reyna thought that she crossed that line by her last comment, she is a daughter of Bellona, and a proud one at that, and yet here she is almost throwing herself in front of him on a silver platter.

"Wha… Oh you mean… Oh." His eyes glinting in realization. "I'm honored and all Reyna, but I already have a girlfriend." Reyna's heart dropped to her stomach at his remark. "I think." Her heart jumped to her throat on that occasion. "And besides, I'm only new here, and there are better people for the job." He tried to plead to Reyna.

"I need someone like you beside me, someone like… Jason." His name escaped her lips in a soft whisper. She swore that she saw a look of jealousy on Percy's face for a split second, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"So, ugh, were you two, kinda together?" he asked her, his eyes looking down towards the floor. Reyna saw this and answered him straight.

"No. I thought maybe we could, but I feel it just wasn't meant to be." 'Because my love was meant for you' she continued in her head.

"What did you say?" Percy asked her, his eyes suddenly locked on into hers. Reyna was suddenly frightened that she inadvertently spoke what she was thinking. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, never mind, it's probably not important." He quickly drew back his question. Percy was, in all honesty attracted to Reyna, she had all the qualities that he could ever want in a girl, headstrong, smart, and a slight inclination towards fighting, awesome, but he could also see that behind the tough exterior hid a kind, sweet, and beautiful woman. He reminds her of Annabeth, but he's not even sure if they even were together, all he knows is that she is his best friend.

"Right." Reyna cleared her throat, breaking his chain of thought, desperate for a change in topic "still Percy, I want you to think about my offer, I will work with Octavian if I have to, but I would prefer you." Reyna purposefully let out her last statement, to her it was a perfect statement of her desire; she does prefer him to be her co-praetor rather than Octavian but she also prefers him to be her lover. Percy meanwhile was trying to figure out what she meant by her preferring him.

"I'm really honored Reyna, but I can't accept your offer, not that I wouldn't want to work with you or anything, it's just, I believe Jason is still out there and I would feel bad that I'll be taking his title away from him." Percy refused Reyna's offer again.

"At least think about my offer Percy." She stood up from her chair, ordering her dogs to go outside to prevent anyone from walking in into the principia. "I'll be waiting Percy 'til the Feast of Fortuna." She looked into his eyes and Percy could only nod, he found himself becoming lost in her eyes. "It's a deal then." She smiled to him, her smile made Percy's breathing become hitched.

"Keep the camp safe Reyna." was his feeble attempt to stop the ongoing atmosphere inside the room.

"I will, you should go now, they're waiting for you." She said to him, he offered her his hand to shake; she smiled again and shook it. Unknown to the both of them, but both their minds were thinking the same thing 'I love you'.


	2. Bedside

Praetor – Perna fanfic 2

Bedside

The battle took a toll on the entire camp; true there weren't as many casualties as expected but the infrastructure and more importantly, the residents have been shaken up. Among the demigods that were feeling rather ruffled are Percy and Reyna. During the heat of battle, the two found out that they make quite a command pair, almost balancing each other out; Percy is the type of commander who would charge head long into battle without much thought but in the end still get the results done, while Reyna was the more calculated of the two. It was no surprise that after the battle was over in the favour of the Romans that they elected Percy as the co-praetor to Reyna; it seemed like the logical thing to do based on the skirmish than just finished, and not to mention that the campers thought that the two looked absolutely perfect together. Unbeknownst to the two praetors, there was already a betting pool as to how long it would take them to get together, of course with Frank and Hazel having the biggest stake on them having a relationship within the month. The following day, while Percy was sleeping in his lodging, a feminine figure was slowly making her way towards him, with two metallic dogs following her trail. She tried to knock on the door, but surprisingly found it open; thinking that her fellow praetor was in some sort of trouble, she walked in only to find said praetor sleeping soundly. Try as she might to resist the urge to come near him, the impulse won over t=and she found herself enjoying doing her favourite pastime as of late; staring at the black haired, sea-green eyed, although closed eyed, boy.

"He looks so peaceful." She whispered to herself, a smile present on her lips. "I wonder how it would feel like to have his lips on mine?" she continued on to whisper think to herself. No sooner has she said those words he stirred, fearful that he may have heard him, she blushed heavily and started to back away but as he settled back down again, she regained her perch beside him.

"Annabeth." He said suddenly. That one name sent her world crashing down. Of course he would remember her fully now; who was she anyway to hope that Percy would choose her over his supposed girlfriend? A single tear was slowly building its way up to her eye. 'No, don't cry, children of Bellona ever cry.' She chided herself mentally, but still she found it hard to keep her salty droplets at bay. The next words she heard him say left her stunned and speechless.

"I'm sorry, I love Reyna." He muttered, still with his eyes closed. Reyna let the water works come, but not in sadness as was the first case, but this time in happiness. The man she grew to love reciprocated her feelings towards her. The dark haired girl sat down on a chair she brought over to the side of the bed, still watching over him like a harpy would to food. She thought about his feats during his short stay at camp and they were already legendary. He brought back the eagle of the twelfth legion, saved camp Jupiter, brought her sister back to her, and became co-praetor. The only thing that was missing on his resume was becoming her lover, she mused.

"Oh Percy, if only you know how much I love you." She said almost in an exhausted manner. "Some kind of daughter of Bellona I make; I can't even tell you what I feel for you." She continued, burying her hands to her face.

"Did you know? I heard what Kinzie said about you; I felt like declaring war on the Amazons to keep you with me." She laughed slightly, and surveyed his sleeping form, a sigh escaping her lips. He grunted in his sleep as if he was acknowledging what she was pouring out from her heart. She smiled warmly at him and felt her own eyes starting to become heavy; truthfully, she didn't get much sleep last night, what with the adrenaline still in her veins and her thoughts going towards the object of her affections every time she tried to close her eyes. She heard Aurum bark, and that signalled her to leave, obviously having to fix some problem again. She gaze an exasperated sigh and went to Percy; she stood over him for a second, and then tentatively press her lips to his own. On that instant, she felt every synapse in her nerves fire, over loading her sense with so much emotion that it made her knees weak.

"Percy, my Percy, don't leave me, I couldn't take it." She whispered into his ear after she released his lips from her own and left silently. Right after the door closed thought, a pair of sea-green eyes became visible, and any trace of sleep was gone from the green orbs. How long has been awake? Well, mostly from the beginning, more than once was he tempted to get up and kiss her right then and there but he was afraid that she would reject him, so he did what he did, pretended to sleep and hear her out. Everything that he said, every word, and sound that came from him during her monologue was his response. He knew he no longer loved Annabeth in the same way that he did before, and besides, he felt that she was already setting her sights on someone more worthy of her nature. Oh how wrong he was.

"Reyna." Was the only word that escaped his lips as he stared at the chair that once contained the dark haired beauty. Percy was a lot of things, but a coward he was not, well, maybe he was a bit of a coward in the whole incident but he wanted to make up for it. He got ready quickly, took a shower in record time, and got out of his abode, not even caring to properly tie his purple toga. All he had on his mind was Reyna and how he should tell her that he loved her too, that he wanted to feel her lips on his again, and that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He ran after her with all the speed he can muster.

"Reyna!" he called out to her once he spotted her near the principia.

"Percy, slow down, what's wrong? Can't tie your toga properly?" she teased him, but her mirth ended when she saw his serious face.

"We need to talk. Now." He said to her, he grabbed her hand and lead her inside the structure.

"Alright, what is it ab-" she didn't get to finish as Percy's lips were on hers in an instant. Her eyes widening, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. If the first kiss made her knees weak, this one left her utterly breathless and floored her, literally. When they broke apart for air, they found themselves on the floor of the principia, how they got there they didn't know, nor did they care, all that they knew was that their bodies absolutely fit against each other. She smiled a radiant smile at him.

"You do know that I won't ever let you go now." She stated to him, her eyes showing nothing love. He smiled his lopsided grin that always left her gawking.

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you go either." And with that their lips met for another passionate kiss.


	3. Arrival

Arrival

The two Praetors, Percy and Reyna; or as they would be called by the entire camp as the hottest item ever not only solidified their bond as lovers but also won Hazel and Frank quite a bit of denarii. Unbeknownst to the two demigods is that there actions were being watched, but we'll get to that later.

As the need for air became too great, Percy and Reyna had to unhappily remove their lips from each other; both of their faces flushed to the fullest due to desire and embarrassment. Why embarrassment? It is because both of them are never good with dealing with their feelings and what they just did was completely un-Praetorish, of course both of them were not complaining after the knee melting make-out session that they just had.

"Reyna I-" Percy began but he was cut short by Reyna.

"Don't you dare say that this was a mistake." The daughter of Bellona said to her 'boyfriend', if she could call him that now.

"I…" he swallowed thickly for a while, trying to calm his nerves down, sure he can face an entire army of deceased army dudes, but dealing with his 'soon-to-be-girlfriend' was a whole different fight altogether. "No, it's not that Reyna, I was just thinking uh… why does this have to be hard?" he asked himself to which Reyna only raised her eyebrow, her hand twitching to get to her dagger if this was some kind of sick twisted joke.

"Go on then Percy." She tried to coax him into spitting it out.

"Would you be my-" Percy was interrupted yet again, but this time it was the sound of the signal which could only mean two things; one is that camp was being attacked once more or two, that the Greek ship has finally arrived.

Percy and Reyna both jumped at the sound and hurriedly left the principia, not without Percy saying a promise to the black-haired beauty to continue what they have started. Reyna looked at him to know his full meaning and he gave her a wink and his lopsided grin; it was safe to say that Reyna's brain was going to be out of commission for a while. They both ran to the head of the cohorts assembled where they saw that the Greek warship was starting to land; unconsciously Reyna reached for the hand of Percy and he held on to it, giving her the reassurance that she didn't know that she needed. Still, at the back of her mind she couldn't shake the feeling that Percy isn't hers just quite yet.

Onboard the Greek vessel stood the son of Jupiter, Jason Grace with his girlfriend Piper Mclean; while it took most of Camp Half-blood to get them together finally or rather make Jason realize his true feelings, they were now nearly inseparable. Standing next to them is Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom; who by the way is still so very much in love with Percy Jackson, and finally, stood Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus and head builder of the boat he christened the Argo II.

"Jason." Piper called to him. "What exactly is Reyna to you." She asked, her voice laced with worry and a hint of jealousy.

"She was more like a sister than anything else." The blonde-headed boy said to her looking into her eyes and Piper believed him. While Jason's answer seemed to placate any worries that Piper may have had, it only served to heighten the feeling of worry bubbling inside Annabeth; she doesn't know how, but she feels that her boyfriend is being cared for by another girl, and the daughter of Athena is seldom wrong.

"Please Percy, please remember me." She whispered to herself.

As the ship landed on the Field of Mars, Percy gazed onto the boat, anticipating the arrival of his old friends, his old family. Reyna on the other hand was looking at the boat with caution, not only because she was wary of what may happen when the two sides don't get along with each other but also because she was scared that someone from Percy's past may come back for him, effectively shutting her out of the boy she has fallen so deeply for. She squeezed his hand harder when a gangplank was lowered and out came the missing son of Jupiter hand in hand with a girl who had ever changing eye color. She smiled at Jason lightly and he nodded back, his eyes grew when he saw where her hand was and where his former cape was put on; it only had to be the son of Poseidon that everyone at Camp Half-blood was talking about, the legendary Percy Jackson. 'This is not going to end well for Annabeth.' He thought to himself as he walked towards the Roman line, stopping just a few feet from the two Praetors. It was Percy's turn to have his eyes get larger as he saw a familiar head of blonde hair and pair of gray steely eyes.

Percy gasped lightly as he saw her once again, his best friend, his wise-girl. Reyna of course was not oblivious to the reaction of her co-Praetor and narrowed her eyes towards the blonde beauty; it was as if she was sending a mental message of 'Back off, you lost him, his mine now' to the Greek demigod. Annabeth, being the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom immediately saw Percy wearing a purple cape, which she found out from Jason symbolized leadership; 'His face seemed different, it lost some of his mirth only to be replace with maturity.' she observed. Her focus was solely on his face and thus, she failed to notice that his hand was joined to that of the girl beside him also wearing the same purple cape.

"Annabeth." Percy said softly but that was enough to trigger his best friend to run at him and to apply a bone crushing hug. Needless to say that Percy had to let go of Reyna's hand to support Annabeth and this action caused her to frown and then glare openly at the sight.

"Percy, I missed you so much." Annabeth said as she nuzzled his chest and cried softly. Percy didn't know what to do at this point and looked towards Reyna for assistance. He only saw a hurt look on his co-Praetor's face before she turned her face into a stoic look. His eyes tried to reach hers but she won't meet his sea-green orbs; she feared that if she looked into his eyes she will see rejection.

"Annabeth, we need to talk." Percy said to the blonde in his arms and she looked at him before pressing her lips to his. This shocked the entire Roman contingent and only made Reyna to see Red.

Reyna snapped out of her trance of indifference when she saw her Percy getting kissed by this graecus. She is a daughter of Bellona and a proud one at that; she didn't care for people who tried to pry what belonged to her. In a move that could have sparked a battle right then and there she grabbed at Percy's arm effectively ending the kiss only to replace Annabeth's lips on his with hers. The Greeks for their part where bug eyed at the spectacle before them and for Annabeth, this only confirmed her fears. At the background one could hear the distinct chink of coins being passed around as the ones who betted on the two getting together asked for the others to pay up.

"Percy! What the Hades?" Annabeth finally yelled causing the two Praetors to separate their liplock.

"I- I'm sorry Annabeth but, Reyna I…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I see." Annabeth replied; she got a stern look on her face and continued. "Whatever trick she may have put on you, I will do everything I can to get you back, I swear Percy you will be back to where you belong." She finished as she glared at Reyna who shot her a glare back. Jason, who was forgotten at this point was watching with relief that he wasn't being grilled right now only held on to Piper tighter.

Reyna lead Percy by the arm towards the principia where she could talk with him, and when they arrived she turned on him with an icy glare.

"Who is she Percy? I thought you said that things were only platonic between you two." She said looking dead straight in his eyes.

"I thought so too, but I guess things weren't like that." He replied. Reyna saw a darker shade of red at this point and made to march out of the principia intent on skewering that Greek girl; she may have been first but Percy was hers now. Before she can even get the door unlocked though, Percy grabbed her arm and spun her around, then planted his lips onto hers.

"It doesn't matter Reyna, I love you." He said after they broke the kiss.

"I love you too." She replied to him with an affectionate tone.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked her in an almost scared way. Honestly he was scared, scared that she may reject him.

"Yes Percy, Oh My Gods a plethora times yes." She exclaimed happily as she launched herself to him. In the back of Percy's mind thought there was a pair of gray eyes.


	4. Vir et Uxor et Conjuga

Praetor- Perna fanfic 4

Vir et Uxor et Conjuga

Annabeth. That name has been the single thing that has been occupying the Greco-Roman praetor. Percy is sure where his heart lies, in that it lies in a girl, but which girl hold his heart is still boggling his, as both Reyna and Annabeth would say, 'seaweed brain'. The big problem here for the raven haired demigod is that Reyna is now his girlfriend and he loves her terribly, but he also feels almost the same for the blonde daughter of Athena. He's pretty sure that he both loves Reyna and Annabeth equally.

Sure, he could have them both, if he wants to have a quick way to Tartarus.

This was the quandary that Percy finds himself in, stuck between two girls whom he equally loves and doesn't want to hurt. He stayed up the whole night thinking about his 'wonderful' problem. The sun was just about to rise when he finally made his decision; while he still loved Annabeth, he felt that Reyna is the one he should love. After he made his decision his shoulders instantly felt lighter but his heart didn't feel any better, in fact, it felt worse than before; he doesn't want to hurt Annabeth, but not doing so would be unfair to his Roman love. He decided to just close his eyes and try to steal a few minutes worth of sleep.

Unknown to Percy, Annabeth has been awake all night too, though not for the same reason. She has been reading texts on how she could split and two praetors up. Even if there was no 'official' word that said Percy and Reyna were dating, she could feel that their relationship was more than just friends. The blonde beauty has gone through a whole library section of books searching for any possible solution; book after book she searched, but she found nothing.

"Maybe I should just give up." she said to herself, but dismissed that idea quickly with a shake of her head. She was a daughter of Athena; she always gets what she wants.

Her eyes happened to land upon an entry into a book about the life of Roman leaders. The section caught her interest and her eyes were on it like a hawk.

"Powerful Roman leaders often had a lover and a wife. The wife is entitled to almost anything the husband owns while the lover is entitled to anything the man feels like to give." She read the sentence out loud. Normally she would not support, much less consider such an option but this was probably the only way to keep her Percy. She knows he won't hurt or leave Reyna; it was obvious to her when the whole welcome debacle happened. Annabeth nodded to herself, even if it was hard to swallow, she would share her seaweed brain; in her mind it is better to share Percy than be totally shunned by him. Daughters of Athena don't give their love too often, but when they do it was unconditional and, for the case of Annabeth, undying. She just hopes that Percy wouldn't veto the idea.

"I have to be the wife." she said determinedly. Percy was hers first and hers still; she won't let a Roman newcomer take her rightful role as Percy's main girl. Reyna had to beat her first before she even thinks about being the lover.

Said daughter of Bellona was lying on her bed, a smile on her lips as she recounted the events of yesterday over and over again. Percy was finally hers and hers alone. Daughters of Bellona also don't five their love often to any man, but when they do, theirs is fiercely loyal and everlasting.

The only gray cloud that could rain on Reyna's parade was the Greek daughter of Minerva. She could feel that Percy still felt something for the blonde and she was afraid of the possibility that Percy would go back to the Greek leader. She knows that Percy could technically take the blonde demigod as his concubine, so to speak, and that would leave her as the main girl his 'wife' if you will. Her smile grew larger as she thought of herself as his wife; the rules stated that they should be at least 20 before they get married, as was the practice in Ancient Rome. She thought about the likelihood of that happening while two Greeks were having an awkward moment.

Percy finally went out of his Domus and took a walk around little Rome. His tranquil walk soon turned into nothing but pure awkwardness as he met Annabeth along the way. They walked together for a couple of minutes with an uncomfortable silence settling between them.

"Annabeth, listen. I- I have something to tell you." Percy said, finally breaking the silence.

"Spill it out seaweed brain." She said in a melodious voice that only brought Percy more grief for what he was about to do.

"I- I love you Annabeth, I really do, but Reyna, she, I. Gods this is hard." He started. "I love her too Annabeth, she's my girlfriend. I don't know what we were before all this happened but." He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "It's over wise girl. I'm sorry, can we just be best friends?" he finished his eyes on anything but hers.

"Percy, look at me." Annabeth told him and he pried his gaze from the cobbled street to her smoldering gray eyes. "I won't tell a lie Percy, that hurt me but I understand. I love you Percy, I always will. I will never stop loving you. You're still my boyfriend Percy." She told him, her eyes locked on to his.

"But, Reyna-" Percy tried to start but her was quickly silenced by a kiss. Percy's eyes widened at this and he tried to pull himself away, albeit half-heartedly. A part of him wanted this, to kiss her again. After a few more moments Annabeth was the one to break the kiss.

"Seaweed brain, who do you think I am? I have a plan of course." she stated, her voice laced with confidence. Percy could only look at her in a confused manner.

Both of them have been so absorbed into their conversation that they didn't notice that they stopped right at the front of Reyna's door.

"What have you thought of wise girl?" Percy asked, almost in a scared manner. He was just afraid that her plan would involve any kind of bodily harm on either her or his girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it seaweed brain." she said as she took the opportunity to lock her lips again with his, this time though Percy actually kissed her back before he could remember he already had Reyna. Unfortunately though, that was the exact moment that said daughter of Bellona chose to open her door.

What greeted her was the sight of her boyfriend practically making out with that Graecus. She could hardly believe what was happening as she forgot any other thought.

"What the Pluto is going on!" she shouted in a rage her dagger was drawn as she marched towards the startled pair. She first looked to Percy who had his head bowed down then to the girl who had a triumphant smile on her face. The co-praetor to Percy decided to lunge at the blonde who had acted quickly and drawn her own dagger. They both went for each other at the same time and their daggers pierced flesh at the same time though strangely the pair didn't feel any pain. In fact they weren't moving at all. Both their faces had shock on them as their eyes saw something that both shook them to their core. Between their blades was the body of Percy Jackson.

"Please Reyna, Annabeth, don't fight." was his words before he lost consciousness. Reyna and Annabeth both jumped to action as they both carried him to the hospitalis with Reyna leading the way.


	5. The Plan is in Motion

Praetor- Perna fanfic 5

The Plan is in Motion

Thanks to the excellent facilities at the hospitalis, the two twin stab wounds suffered by the Greco-Roman praetor healed nicely. That being said it still left Percy with a slight injury; celestial bronze and imperial gold together in the same body does not mix, then again so does stab wounds. Luckily for the seven mentioned in the prophecy, their Greek leader could travel immediately and the sick bay in the Argo II will help the male praetor in plenty of occasions.

The blonde daughter of Athena was beside herself; she could not believe that she actually hurt the very person she loves and her boyfriend, technically he wasn't her boyfriend anymore but said daughter of the wisdom Goddess wouldn't give up her man. After all she has a plan that would ensure her that even if she isn't the only girl in Percy's life; she would still be in it. Annabeth confronted Reyna in the Principia after they rushed Percy to the hospitalis in New Rome.

"Listen Reyna, I love Percy-"

"You do know that he is MY boyfriend, right?"Interrupted the female praetor. Sure her rival might have been first to have Percy but he was hers now and she didn't intend to let him go anytime in the near or far future. In fact, Reyna frequently indulged her imagination with visions of her and Percy raising a family in New Rome, being declared 'Praetors for Life'. Needless to say it involved a lot of hot and steamy encounters; there was one scenario that was the daughter of Bellona's favorite that involved plenty of whipped cream. Reyna's thoughts, which were border line turning into inappropriate, were stopped by Annabeth as she finished her sentence.

"-share." Was the only thing that the black-haired beauty heard. Honestly, how will she be able to concentrate when her head is filled with nothing but Percy, maybe a little of skewering the Graecus that was threatening to steal her boyfriend away.

"Could you run that by me again?" Reyna asked, almost in a Percy like manner. She smirked when she saw her Greek counterpart grimace at the Percy impersonation.

"I said I discovered writings that could allow us to share Percy, one will be the wife and the other, err, be a concubine. Still we get to share." Percy's co-Praetor couldn't deny the merit of the idea, it would indeed solve the looming problem of who would get Percy, and it could help unite the two camps to see that three of the 'leaders' getting along.

"Good idea, but who will be the wife and who will be concubine?" Reyna asked, seeing that it was the biggest pink elephant in the room.

"Naturally, I'll be the wife-" Started Annabeth but Reyna cut her off before she could really begin.

"What makes you think you'll be the wife? I am better suited; I am his equal, his partner and his GIRLFRIEND." The Roman girl accentuated the fact that she is the lover of the boy that both hold their affection.

"You're just a rebound, I am his REAL girlfriend." Countered the blonde demigod. The exchange between the two girls got louder and louder, soon their daggers were both drawn again and both were in a typical Mexican standoff when the son of the Sea God entered the principia.

Percy was on his way to find the two girls to try and mediate a peace agreement. Yeah he may not have been the best choice, since he was the cause of this fiasco in the first place. To say that he was shocked and afraid at the same time would be an understatement; he really didn't want to be skewered twice by the same blades.

"Guys, could, uh, stop with the daggers." He tried to desperately stop the two seething women from killing each other. He looked at the two and they lowered their daggers; Percy let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to go in between the two. True he was still probably drugged up on pain killers and shouldn't be making decisions in his state, but he still had to try and prevent bloodshed.

"Seaweed brain, Reyna and I were only talking-"

"Right." Percy said in a sarcastic manner.

"As I was saying, we thought that maybe we both can share you. What do you think?" Annabeth asked her love. Now to be fair to Percy, he was still kind of high, and he thought that sharing is better than killing so he agreed to the plan. Little did he know what was in store for him. Both Reyna and Annabeth wore identical lovely smiles as they both tackled him into a three way hug, Reyna on the right and Annabeth on the opposite. Percy could feel that the two were trying to one up each other, like a game of 'who can squeeze him to death the most.' Though a little part of Percy was glad that both girls were finally getting along, sort of, and who was he kidding he is practically jumping to Diana's, err, Artemis' chariot for joy, after all, what boy doesn't dream of having two gorgeous girls all to himself.

Of course Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, which hindered him into fully accepting the two girls; he internally thought that he should only choose one, and truth be told, he was leaning slightly on the side of Reyna. As he was lost in his reverie, he could feel something soft on both his arms and he turned scarlet as he realized what those were. The sea spawn was about to stand up and lead both girls to the Argo II but was momentarily stunned when both of his beaus kissed his cheeks; it's safe to say that he couldn't even remember his name for a few moments after that. Reyna and Annabeth laughed when they saw him go from scarlet to deep crimson.

"Err, right, where was I?" Percy tried to reinstall his brain the best he could with two absolute beauties draped on either of his arms. "Oh yeah, the Argo II will be leaving and I was wondering who would be the last of the seven?"

"Actually, I think Pipes and I would stay at camp for a while, you know, serve as back-up, don't worry though we'll catch up to the ship with reinforcements from both camps." Came the solution to Percy's quandary in the form of Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper Mclean.

"But dude, you're both part of the prophecy." Percy countered.

"Don't worry, the four of you can go, I'll handle both camps for a while." The voice of Gwen echoed along the principia. "I mean, dealing with Octavian is not as hard as it seems right?" Her question was met by an uncomfortable silence.


End file.
